


Reunited

by obscureshipyard



Series: Witcher - Siegfriend/Geralt [2]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, Emotional Constipation, Hero Worship, M/M, Oral Sex, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Spoilers, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 19:37:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14837919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obscureshipyard/pseuds/obscureshipyard
Summary: Takes place during the events of Witcher 2 (video game) *CONTAINS SPOILERS*Follows the plot of my first work: "To make an alliance". You should read that work first for the small amount of plot to make sense, or just read for the smut and don't worry after plot, up to you.Our beloved Siegfried is reunited with the road weary Geralt in the camp of the Order of the Flaming Rose at Loc Muinne for the summit of mages and kings. The connection and attraction is still alive and well even after weeks of separation. Will the second meeting of our two heroes end as sizzlingly sinful as their last encounter?    (Of course it will!)





	Reunited

It had been months since their last encounter. Upon their reunion Geralt made no apology or excuse. Not that Siegfried really expected one. Their previous interlude ended on decent enough terms. Siegfried hadn't time to dally and dwell upon what had transpired between himself and the white haired witcher who once again stood before him. Revolt, the betrayal and murder of the king, battle after battle, all kept the blond knight busy. Duty called upon him. There was no time to worry over personal matters of the heart. Siegfried was kept so busy he hardly had the time to think if he was hiding from such sticky personal matters like a coward or if he really was just too devoted to his duty.

But now fate made the decision to test him, ready or no. Foltest's own commander of the blue stripes stood at his side but Siegfried was having trouble paying the gruff man much attention. The knight had no taste for spies. He was often grateful for their work but the whole notion of lies, trickery, and torture was simply not the cloth from which he was cut. Siegfried knew he was not alone in this opinion. The very witcher standing opposite Vernon Roche was one Siegfried would count on his side of those ill equipped to tolerate a life of deceit and falsehood. This witcher in question stood before him asking outright after details about the summit and the order's presence there. Siegfried found it difficult to focus on anything other than fiery feline eyes rapidly filling with hunger. He answered their questions quickly and in a flash Roche was pressing that they depart. Siegfried felt his heart sink at the thought of losing sight of Geralt so soon after being brought together again. He scolded himself for being such a fool. Geralt was not his in any way. They had made no promises to each other. There was no possible future between them.

"Go ahead without me, Roche. I'll meet up with you before the summit starts." Siegfried was sure to school his features as the captain of the blue stripes bid his farewell. He didn't dare trust his voice until the leader of spies had disappeared into the bustle of the camp around them. He swallowed hard and prepared to speak though he had no idea what he could possibly say.

"So, does the Captain of the order get his own tent?" Geralt was staring at him like a cat eyeing a cornered mouse. His confident smirk would have been grating on any other man. But this was no other man. Siegfried still dreamed of the nights shared in his tent and around his campfire so many weeks ago.

"Uh-ye-yes... Right this way." He forced himself to speak just as he forced his feet to move. Siegfried could feel Geralt's presence like a physical weight on his skin as he followed him through the camp. They moved to the tent in silence. It was set only slightly away from the others and bore no markings to make it stand out as the lodgings of a leader. The Captain hesitated at the doorway for only a moment before stepping inside. He knew where this would lead if he allowed. If he desired. He knew he need only not stand in it's way and he would again know the witcher's touch. The thought set his hands to shaking. But he had questions, too. There were things he needed to ask and if he allowed Geralt to touch him first he would never be able to recall them. So he rounded on the witcher and forced the words out quickly.

"You must tell me the tale of what really happened with king Foltest. They say you killed him but I know it to be false." 

"And how do you know that?" Geralt folded his arms over his chest as his hot gaze traced the other man from top to bottom.

"Because I know you. I know the measure of the man you are and you are no kingslayer." Siegfried spoke plainly. A moment passed between them before the ends of Geralt's mouth twitched up in a small smile as he spoke.

"You're right. It was a witcher but not me. Another, one named Letho. He dressed in disguise and fooled us all. When our guard's were low he killed Foltest and escaped with the help of the Scoia'tael."

"A fiendish plot afoot. I knew it must be so. And I assume you have been tracking this Letho?" Siegfried didn't not try to hide the relief on his face. Truly he had never been able to believe the rumor that Geralt had killed his king but to hear the truth from the man's own lips let his heart finally rest easy.

"Can't clear my name without capturing him." Geralt moved brazenly deeper into the tent, uninvited but not unwelcome. Siegfried followed after him.

"And his trail has lead you here?" Geralt nodded. "You must tell me if you require aide. I know you prefer to work alone in such things but truly the order owes you a debt. I would see us repay it with assistance in bringing Foltest's murderer to justice and proving your innocence."

Geralt smiled and moved in close. Dear, sweet Siegfried, never had Geralt had a companion or lover so devoted, so understanding. But the time for talking plots and schemes was at an end as far as the witcher was concerned. He felt the hunger growing in his gut from the moment he laid eyes upon his knight of the order. He would see them both sated.

"Have you missed me, Siegfried?" He moved in close. Invading the knight's space but leaving enough room for him to back away if he so chose.

"Yes." Siegfried admitted unabashedly. It made Geralt chuckle and his eyes flash. The blond stood his ground and met Geralt's stare directly.

"Your eyes, beautiful and otherworldly. I know of no other that has eyes like yours." Geralt thought to correct him. They were a product of his mutations and rarely did anyone think them beautiful. All witchers had eyes like his. They were a burden, a tell, they revealed what a freak he truly was. But Siegfried found them beautiful, so he said nothing. Instead he leaned in close and kept their gazes locked until the very moment he kissed the other man's slack lips. Siegfried instantly responded. His hands moved up to clutch at the thick leather jerkin and chainmail that clad his lover. His mouth opened for a deeper taste of the witcher set on devouring him. Before his lust-clouded mind realized it he was being walked back and laid out over the pallet that served as his bed.

"Too many damn layers." Geralt cursed quietly. He ached for the feel of warm flesh beneath his hands. He sank down onto his knees on the ground taking his time pulling at clasps and buckles all along the way. His main target being tight fitting leather pants currently boasting a rather impressive bulge beneath him. A sound somewhere between a sob and a strangled gasp escaped the knight when Geralt finally loosened the breeches enough to allow his hand inside.

"Keep quiet, wouldn't want your men wandering in here to see what the wicked witcher is doing to their master." Geralt taunted. Truthfully he didn't care who knew what he and the other man were doing. He was neither for nor opposed to the idea of exhibitionism but he did feel the urge to protect his lover. And he very much doubted many of the order would be pleased with the fact that their leader was sharing his bed with another man, let alone a witcher.

"And what, pray tell, will you be doing to their master?" Siegfried was watching him closely with a look of raw desire.

"Me to know, you to find out." The wolfish grin set Siegfried trembling. He was still and obedient as Geralt opened his breeches completely and pulled out his straining cock. His heart was racing as the witcher began stroking. Siegfried wondered if the other man could hear the thundering in his chest. All thought was then wiped from his mind as Geralt's hot mouth swallowed up the sensitive head of his engorged cock. Siegfried rocked his hips hard but kept still when Geralt dug fingers in to the muscle of his thigh in warning. It had been so long since he had felt anything other than his own oiled hand on his flesh and the witcher gave no quarter. He took Siegfried down to the root and stayed there. Geralt used his strong throat and preternatural abilities to drive his lover mad. It took every ounce of the knight's strength to restrain himself and prevent an embarrassingly quick end to their coupling. But Geralt was such a quick study when it came to learning Siegfried's tells. His supernatural senses allowed him to pick up on every increase in heart rate or shudder of breath. It seemed he could tell what Siegfried would enjoy best before the man knew himself. He switched between using a wet, sucking mouth and a tight, quick hand to keep Siegfried on edge without going over.

"Ah! Yes, yes, please." Siegfried did not even know for what he might be asking but the pleas ripped from his throat. "Geralt, please." His hands found purchase in the blankets beneath them. He longed to stroke his fingers through moonlight white hair but he still wore his damned gloves. He knew he had no hope of being dexterous enough to remove them so instead he grasped the bed beneath him. His end came quickly. Geralt drank down the hot seed slowly while prolonging the torturous pleasure just a few moments more. The muscles of Siegfried's lower abdominals glistened with a sheen of sweat as they twitched under the teasing of Geralt's rough fingers.

He pulled back from Siegfried's cock with a quiet pop and sank back on to his heels. He remained kneeling before his wrecked lover watching him drift in the afterglow. Armor was only partially removed, clothing askew. Siegfried was just as gorgeous as the witcher remembered. The stillness lasted but a moment. Siegfried pulled himself upright and yanked at the front if the witcher's tunic making the other man chuckle at his haste. He had just cum and yet was desperate to have Geralt on top of him. He kissed the taste of salt and semen from Geralt's mouth with a moan.

"What do you want?" The witcher allowed himself to be held close. With Siegfried he always felt safe to drop his guard low.

"More, I wish to..." Siegfried hesitated.

"I'm not going to guess. Out with it." Geralt commanded.

"I have oil... I wish for you to... I've not been able to recreate..." A blush rose on the knight's slightly freckled cheeks. It endeared Geralt that even after all they had done together his lover still somehow remained innocent. It moved something within him where he thought his heart should be.

"Tell me what you want me to do to you. Anything you ask, I'll do it. But not until I hear every word of it from your lips." He leaned in and tastes those lips, wet and soft as they were.

"I want... You inside of me. Like the night after our first encounter. Your fingers and your... manhood..."

"Siegfried." Geralt warned. It had taken quite some time for Geralt to rid the gentle knight of the mantle of shame and propriety at their last joining. It had been an exhausting task but the sound of perfectly pronounced filth dripping from Siegfried's lips was enough to get Geralt hard and hungry.

"Your cock. I want to feel your cock inside of me again." The responding surge of heat spread from Geralt's belly to his already thickened erection. To hear his perfect and unsullied knight utter such debauchery was nearly too much to take. Geralt felt as if he were corrupting the most precious innocent, pulling him down into sin. It was glorious. He knew how uncomfortable it was for Siegfried to speak in such a way. The brave knight deserved his reward. Swiftly Geralt disrobed, dropping his weapons and clothing to the floor unceremoniously. He took much more care removing the captain's well tended garb.

They stretched out on the pallet together letting eyes and hands take stock after so long a separation. Siegfried had dreamt of the tattered flesh now under his fingertips on many a cold night. Scars littered pale flesh making it rough and uneven. They were beautiful to him, badges of honor. He could remember each and every one from their last joining. And now he had him, his dream come true. He was sure Geralt would enjoy a laugh in response to his unofficial title for the witcher. But it was true. Geralt was like some incubus appearing from beyond reality to completely cloud Siegfried's mind. The witcher's ethereal beauty and mystique all served to have Siegfried drooling after him and falling over himself to be near, to be noticed. He couldn't even fathom questioning his loyalty to the man. But it was made all the more permanent each time Geralt appeared in his life. Not once had Geralt failed him. Even now he remained true and honest, though surely lies and omissions would be easier.

"Are you with me Siegfried?" That rumbling voice pulled him from his musings. His own callused hands had been stroking gently over the witcher's scars as the other man watched him.

"Yes." Siegfried whispered. His voice had all but abandoned him.

"Oil." Siegfried nodded and stretched out over the pallet to the bag containing several small vials of oil. The blistering heat of the witcher was suddenly pressing firmly against Siegfried's spine and had him arching back as he rolled his hips. At the responding growl Siegfried's flaccid member gave a strong twitch. He marveled at the physical responses his witcher was able to ring from him so easily. Strong arms encircled him from behind and took the vial from his hand. Siegfried let his eyes drop closed as Geralt coated his fingers and moved in even closer to begin exploring the sensitive flesh between perfectly rounded globes of muscle.

"Relax for me, Siegfried." Geralt hummed into his throat as he worried the sensitive skin with his teeth. The knight had to bite the inside of his cheek to the point of bleeding to keep from crying out. The witcher's touch was precise and well practiced. He knew how to play Siegfried's body like a fine instrument. He began slow with his invasion making Siegfried hungry for it. And when the teasing was just too much he turned to a deeper exploration. Caresses were perfectly timed between stretching him wide and stopping to abuse that small spot inside that made bright light flash behind his eyes. Siegfried had missed this. He had been starving for it but never able to recreate the perfect angle and touch of which Geralt was so practiced. A strong arm snaked its way around his chest and constricted him tight. He couldn't pull away from the firm embrace even if he tried. So instead he shut his eyes and gave himself over to it completely. The witcher felt the other man give in and smiled. He planned to reward his lover well.

"If you need more you must tell me. Anything you desire. I am yours to command." Geralt punctuated his words with deep pressure directly over the secret little pleasure spot deep inside. Siegfried writhed in his arms letting out a responding moan.

"More, yes, I want you inside. Fuck, Geralt, fuck me, please." With a sharp nip at his throat he felt the man move from behind him. Siegfried turned just as quickly to pull Geralt back between his spread thighs. White teeth were bared in a wolfish smile and orange-yellow eyes burned in the dim light of the tent. His breathing was shallow and heaving as Geralt positioned himself at Siegfried's well prepared opening. He took the knights mouth and swallowed his moan as the bulbous head finally entered his lover's hot channel. Deep animalistic noises rattled both of their chests as Geralt sank down to the hilt.

Siegfried wrapped his thighs around Geralt's strong waist. His arms cradled well muscled shoulders allowing him to brace tightly as his lover slowly began to move inside of him. Eyelids became far too heavy to keep open.

"Fuck, Siegfried. You're gorgeous. Fucking perfect." Siegfried's mouth gaped wide as Geralt continued the invasion. His screams were silent but the desperate clawing at the witcher's back was enough to assure him of his partner's desire. Geralt thrust in deeply. It was rough but not cruel, just needy and desperate. It all proved to be too much to handle. Even so soon after his last release Siegfried was hard and leaking. It was the lethal combination of his lover's muscled chest scraping his nipples, his long hair ticking at hot flesh, his throbbing cock forcing it's way deep and hard into Siegfried's needy hole. He was flying off the face of the earth with nothing to hope for but an orgasmic crash back down to the ground.

"Please, yes, eternal fires, yes!" Blasphemy sprang from his throat effortlessly. Siegfried was so close. Just a bit more and he swore he would erupt. The callused skin of the witcher's hand wrapped tightly around his cock making the knight sob.

"Cum for me. I want to feel you squeeze my cock as you cum." The filthy growl sent him over the edge. The world whited out as his body strung bow tight. He arched up in Geralt's arms. The witcher was his only hope to remain anchored to the ground. Vaguely Siegfried was aware of his lover also finding his release. Sweaty skin and muscle tightened around him and teeth found his shoulder to sink in deep. It added to his pleasure to feel his lover so lost in his own. They collapsed back on the bed in a heap. The haze of orgasm is thick in the air and the cloying temptation to pull them into sleep. They both remembered the heart breaking peace to be found lying together in sleep, so vulnerable and yet so safe.

They both resisted. Languid kisses and touches that felt as much like goodbyes as the words themselves were all they shared. It was Siegfried that finally broke the spell. "Will I ever see you again?" There was no hope or treachery in his voice.

"Perhaps." Only truth was shared between them.

"Diverging paths in the wood." His tone wasn't exactly sad, but a hollowness rang through it.

"Something like that." The thought made him a bit forlorn but they both knew it was for the best. It wasn't just the mantel of duty and the bigotry of the times. Both men had their true lives outside of the sacred tryst they shared. Neither were meant for a settled life of steady love and devotion to another. Duty, service, honor, it drove both men forward as well as apart. They traveled a similar path but it was not destined to be traveled together. Siegfried knew he would dream of his witcher on cold lonely nights but took heart in the fact that fate had already brought them back together once. The world was a terrifying place filled with monsters and one found themselves often in need of a witcher. The fact now gave him heart.

"I wish you good fortune, Geralt." He looked the other man in the eye. Burning yellow and orange too startling to be human watched him with an unreadable expression. The air was still between them.

"Goodbye Siegfried." He dressed and took his leave.


End file.
